mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Scenes of Ultraman (1966)
The series was filmed in Tsuburaya Productions studio. the series. was special of first Ultra Series. the unaired pilot episode. was starting Kaiju was Alien Baltan and Neronga. was wasn't seen the pilot episode or was cancelled for pilot episode. photo of Eiji and Ultraman (Bin Furuya was in suit) and Alien Baltan (background) was unseen episode. the episode was complete for every episode. Bloopers/ Outtake recording the bloopers/outtake recording was in Tsuburaya Productions storage. the crew was recording for Ultraman and any kaijus * the episode 1. Ultraman and Bemular was spinning fighting. was the fail for heavy rope * the episode 7. Ultraman was almost touch Anatlar's pincers. suit actor was accidents * the episode 9. the scene of Ultraman and Gabora. two suit actor was tries the recording for fight * the episode 13. the scene of Ultraman on Oil factory was fires. was water power taken out for fires. and we seen of Ultraman's back was water wire * the episode 14. the scene of Ultraman and Gamakujira was bumper to the face. and slow footage we seen the figure of Ultraman and Gamakujira was bumper to both * the episode 18. Imitation Ultraman was smack the building was right arms. was fail and the smoke are not damaged. the scene was taken for building are smack * the episode 23. Jamila was use burned power. but the suit was burned catch the body. and the crew was put out the fire the suit. * the episode 31 Keronia was accident walking near the grey building set. and crew was try recording the scene Gallery Ultraman unfinished suit.png| Ultraman suit was unfinished 7adf118fca4e47f483c02f16e8b7efda th.png.jpg| Ultraman was full painted suit Eiji and Ultraman. with Alien Baltan| Eiji and Ultraman. with Alien Baltan in background Eiji Tsuburaya.jpg| Eiji Tsuburaya in battle set of Ultraman 841 342504215857790 1369049600 n.jpg 944e005b7ea5c53fae670d7556b5dd85.jpg Gango Behind the Scenes.jpg Original suit actor of Ultraman in Type A.jpg| Bin Furuya was starting the suit for Ultraman roles Behind the scene of Ultraman.png Unmasked of Original Ultraman.png 8f23328885781caf1b95683700d62a6e.jpg Teruo Aragaki as Bemular.jpg| Teruo Aragaki was playing of Bemular in first episode Suit acting of Bemular.jpg| Teruo Aragaki was starting of Bemular suit with Masanari Nihei During films of Ultraman.jpg Worker of Tsuburaya Productions in 1966.jpg Filmings of Jirass in Ultraman.png| Light equipment on Jirass battle set Full filmings of Ultraman vs Jirass.png| full studio equipment in Ultraman vs Jirass set 1108656005fb557b5e04fb674c095d20.jpg| Koji Daisuke was make of Jirass' suit Ultraman vs Gomora in Osaka castle.jpg Gomora minus tail.png Ultraman vs Telesdon filmings.jpg Behind the scenes of SSSP Base.jpg| model set of SSSP HQ Building PESTAR-SCENES.jpg Seabozu rocket.png| Studio equipment on left screen of Seabouz. SEABOZU V.png| Studio equipment on right screen of Seabouz rocket fail KERONIA.jpg SKYDON I.jpg Video Ultraman Bloopers footage Ultraman vs Bemular Bloopers & Outtakes - Ultraman (1966) Ultraman vs Antlar Bloopers & Outtakes - Ultraman (1966) Ultraman vs Gabora Bloopers & Outtakes - Ultraman (1966) Ultraman vs Pestar Bloopers & Outtakes - Ultraman (1966) Ultraman vs Gamukujira Bloopers & Outtakes - Ultraman (1966) Trivia * the episode of Red King was fighting to Ultraman. we see the Studio equipment was Ultraman and Red King in look up was closer on left screen ** Ultraman Taro episode 40. has fighting was King Red was fighted by Ultraman See Also * The Men Who Made Ultraman Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Ultraman Category:Tsuburaya Productions Category:A to Z